


Lance's Bathroom Beauty Parlor

by okay_klepto



Series: The Many Adventures of Shiro and Keith [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous Keith, Self Confidence Issues, Waxing, lance is a good friend, not explicit, supportive lance, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: The moment of truth is coming up and Lance manages to get Keith to agree to an at-home waxing session.  But Keith's doubts get the better of him once Lance starts mentioning sex.  Luckily, Lance knows just what to say to get Keith back on track.Part 2 of my 3 part mini-series leading up to Keith's birthday.





	Lance's Bathroom Beauty Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> Time together: almost one year

   “Laaaaance!”  Keith shouted from Lance’s bathroom.  “Where are your bandages?”

   “Why do you need them!?”

   “I cut myself!”

   “On what?”  Lance walked into the bathroom with a mug of coffee.  “It’s 8 am, how could you have cut yourself this early?”

   “I was shaving and…”  Keith held out his hand.  “This happened.”

   Lance looked at the blood that was oozing from Keith’s finger.

   “What the hell!?  How did you cut your hand!?”  Lance started to rifle through a drawer.

   “I dropped my razor and… I don’t know.”

   Lance produced a bandage and wrapped it around Keith’s finger after cleaning the cut.

   “Don’t you have your own bandages?”  Lance picked up his coffee and started to leave.

   “I ran out…”

   “Of course you did.”  Lance returned to his position on the couch and resumed his reading of the newspaper.

   “Lance!”  Keith called after a moment.

   “What?”

   “Can I use your face lotion stuff?”

   “My moisturizer?”

   “Yeah!”

   “I guess.  It’s in the cabinet below the sink.”

   Keith opened up the cabinet to find a mess of boxes and bottles.

_ How does he live like this… _ Keith thought as he lifted up different items to see if he could find what he needed.  It was like looking through a drug store that had been through an earthquake.  Shampoo, soap, lotion, ‘exfoliant,’ more bandages, lube, condom, tampons…

_ Tampons must be for Pidge… Ah ha! _

   Keith pulled out a small bottle that looked to be a facial moisturizer.  Upon doing so, a box fell out and onto the floor.  Keith picked it up to put it back but glanced at the front of the box.

_    Nair wax strips… Face, bikini, and underarm!? _

   Keith stood with the moisturizer and wax box in his hands, confused as to what he was looking at.  “Laaance…?”

   “What do you need now, Mullet!?”  Lance walked back in and stopped in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

   “What’s this?”  Keith turned to show Lance the front of the box.

   “They’re waxing strips, you idiot.”

   “Why do you have them?”

   “I roll them up to make joints then sell them on the street corner.”  Keith looked at Lance with concern and confusion.  “It was a joke.  I use them for waxing.”

   “Waxing?”

   “You know, waxing?  Hair removal?”

   Keith’s confusion did not fade.  “Why?”

   “What do you mean ‘why?’  I want some hair gone, so I take it off.”

   Keith looked at the box and then back at Lance.  He certainly didn’t wax his legs, and his armpits were just trimmed.  So did that mean…?

   “What hair?”  Keith asked reluctantly.

   “My…”  Lance avoided eye contact with Keith.  “You know, buddy!  You’ve known me for years!”

   “No, I don’t know.”

   “It’s my… more manly region.”

   Keith thought for a moment.  “Your face?”

   “No!”  Lance grabbed the box and pointed to it.  “Bikini!”

   Keith did not understand.  “Don’t women wear bikinis?  How is that manly?”

   Lance was starting to get annoyed.  Lance guessed Keith not having any sisters made him pretty clueless when it came to beauty.  He was going to have to be blunt.

   “My pubic hair, Keith!  My crotch!  My dick!  My nether regions!”

   Keith went pale.  “You…”  His voice was quiet.  “You can do that?”

   “Of course!  You can take the hair off anywhere you’d want to!”

   Keith didn’t know what to say.  He had never thought about getting rid of all the hair down… there.  And Lance did it?  For how long?  How didn’t he notice?

   “But, why?”

   “I dunno…”  Lance eyed the box.  “Feels better smooth.”

   “Smooth?”  Keith was at a loss for words.  “But… how does it work?”

   Lance opened the box and pulled out a papery strip.  “You peel it apart, slap it on, then rip it off and presto!  No hair!”

   Keith was mortified.  “Doesn’t it hurt?”

   “A lot.”

   “And you do it around your…”

   “Yup.”

   “How often do you do it?”

   “Oh, every three weeks or so…”

   “Three weeks!?”

   “Yeah, the hair grows back so I wax it off again.”

   “Oh…”  This kinda blew Keith’s mind.  He shaved his face but that was it.  He sometimes trimmed his underarm hair and his pubic hair when it got too long, but he had never gotten rid of it completely.  He did like the smooth feeling after he had shaved his face, but weren’t men supposed to be hairy? But Lance isn’t most men…

   “Wanna try it!?”  Lance asked, almost too excitedly.

   “What?  No!  Of course not!  I was just… curious.”

   “C’mon!  It’ll be fun!  Imagine Shiro’s reaction when he sees his little boyfriend all cleaned up and hairless for him…”  Lance wiggled his eyebrows.  “Make it a little more sensitive down there, too.  Makes sexy time more erotic…”

   “Stop!”  Keith hid his face.  “We haven’t even had sex…”

   “So now you can get used to it!  It’s perfect!”

   “I said no!”  Keith pushed past Lance and walked down the hallway.

   “His loss…”  Lance said under his breath as he tossed the box back into the cabinet.

><><><

   It was late in the evening now.  Lance and Keith had eaten and Lance was once again lounging on the couch.

   “Whatcha watchin’?”  Keith asked as he sat down on the couch.

   “The Great British Bake-Off.”  Lance remained focused on the television.

   “Who’s your favorite?”

   “None of them.  They all suck.”

   “Then why are you watching it?”

   “Because I want to see who wins.”

   They sat silently together until the episode ended.  Keith didn’t really understand what was going on.  He questioned why they were outside instead of being in an actual kitchen, and why everyone was so polite despite being nervous.  But his mind also wandered to earlier that day… 

   The credits rolled and a commercial started to play.  Lance looked over at Keith who was still looking straight forward, maybe into another dimension.

   “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”  Lance asked knowingly.

   “I- nothing.  I… I’m getting more juice.”

   Keith quickly stood up and walked back to the kitchen to refill his glass.  Lance leaned over the back of the couch and watched Keith.

   “I think I know…”

   Keith set down the juice and looked at Lance.  He was wearing a sly grin that made Keith feel sick to the stomach.

   “That’s nice.”

   “And I’m willing to help you~”

   “Shut it, Lance.  I already said no!”

   “So you were thinking about it!”  Lanc slapped his hands down on the back of the couch.  “I knew it!”

   Keith wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t be.  He took a deep breath.  “So what if I was?”

   “Well…”  Lance began as he rolled off the couch.  “We could do it after you shower?”

   “‘We?’”

   “Yeah.  Us.  Together.”

   “Lance, you’re my best friend, I don’t want you to-”

   “Listen to yourself, Keith.  I’m your best friend.  Who else would you want to do this?”

   Keith fidgeted.

   “And I’m not going to let you do it yourself.  You need a pro!”

   “You’re not a pro.”

   “I've had a little bit of training.”

   “You still can't call yourself a professional.”

   “So it that a yes!?”

   Keith sighed.  “I don’t know!  You said it would hurt!”

   “Take some painkillers now.  It helps a lot.”  Lance pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket.

   “Wow.”  Keith poured some into his hand and looked at them.  “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

   “Positive.  You’ll feel like a new man afterward.”

   With a small grumble, Keith swallowed the pills and sat down beside Lance who was smiling like an idiot.  “I’m so excited!”

><><><

   Keith stood in the shower and let the warm water run over his body.  Normally, he enjoyed his showers because it gave him some alone time to clear his head, but it was a little hard to do that knowing Lance was sitting outside the curtain playing some game on his phone.

   “You done?”  Lance called to Keith.  “Use this.”

   Lance stuck his arm in and handed Keith a small jar.

   “What is this?”  Keith eyed the unlabeled jar hesitantly

   “It’s some scrub.  Use it where we’re going to wax.  Make sure it’s nice and clean.  Don’t use too much.”

   Keith looked at the amount he had scooped out and scraped some off into the jar.  Slowly, he rubbed the goo where his hair was, watching the grains get tangled in the curly hair.

   “How far back do I go?”

   He heard Lance snicker.  “Depends on how far you want to go.”

   “Well, what do you do?”

   That shut Lance up.  “I go the whole way.  To the end of my spine. Brazilian style~”

   “What!?”

   “C’mon, there’s hair there too.  Don’t you feel it in bed when you’re thinking about Shiro?”

   “Shut it Lance, or I’ll dump this stuff down the drain!”

   “No!”  Lance hopped up.  “That was expensive!”

   Keith continued to rub until all the particles had been washed away and his skin felt smooth.

   “Why did I just do that?”

   “To get rid of the dead skin.”  Lance handed Keith a small pair of scissors.  “Now cut your hair down to it’s about a quarter of an inch.”

   “But…”  Keith looked that the scissors.  “What if I can’t reach some places?”

   “I’ll get them for you later.  Just hurry up.  I’m bored.”

   Keith began to trim.  He was used to doing this, but never that short.  Watching the clumps of dark hair fall and then get washed away was kind of satisfying.  Once he was done and rinsed, he handed Lance back all of the supplies and shut off the water.

   “Towel.”

   “Towel!”  Lanced handed Keith a fluffy towel and he quickly shook the water out of his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist.  He stepped out to see a much too eager Lance.

   “Let’s just get this over with,”  Keith grumbled as he followed Lance.

   “I set everything out on your bed.  You’ll be nice and comfy!”

   He was right.  Lance had laid out towels for Keith to lay on and had pillows stacked underneath.  The waxing strips sat at the foot of the bed, along with a basin half full of water and a cloth.  He had even lit a candle.

   “I’m Lance, I’ll be you waxer for this evening.  Go ahead and lie down sir, and we’ll get started right away.”  Lance gestured to the bed.

   “You’re enjoying this too much.”  Keith hopped up onto the bed and laid down where Lance had spread out the towels.  He shifted and got into a comfortable position.  Lance kneeled down at the foot of the bed.

   “Ready?”

   “I guess.”  Keith felt Lance slowly push up the towel he was wearing so the entireties of his legs were exposed.  It felt weird.

   “Keith, you need to spread your legs more.  Bring your knees apart.”

   Keith bit his lip.  He knew he had to, but he didn’t want to.

   Lance looked over to Keith  “Keith, I’m not going to do anything to you that I haven’t told you I’m going to do.  I’m not going to touch you, okay?  You’ll be safe in my hands.”

   Keith nodded and bent his legs up.  Slowly, he separated them so Lance could get his hands in.

   “A little more… More… Stop!  Perfect!”

   “Do I have to open this wide?”  Keith hated lying down with his legs open, even doing the bench press at the gym was a struggle.  He especially hated it when he was fully exposed and someone was peering in at him.

   “It’s easier for me if you are.”   Lance reached down pulled out a wax strip.  “Just a little warning, you might get hard.  It’s okay, it’s probably just the blood rushing down and having someone fiddling with that area around.”

   “What?  Lance, I-”

   “Keith, I promise you’ll be okay.  It’s just the stimulation.  I’m not going to do anything and chances are you’re not going to get turned on by this.”  Lance rubbed the strip with his hands.  “Gotta get it nice a warm so it really sticks!”

   Keith pushed his head into the pillow.   _ Why did I agree to this? _

   “I have to cut some more of your hair,”  Lance said from between Keith’s legs.  “You did a pretty good job, though.”

   “Be careful with those scissors!”

   “Yeah yeah, I hear ya…”

   Lance went to town trimming Keith’s hair as Keith gave himself a mental pep talk on the bed.  He could feel Lance’s hands on him, pushing his skin around.  It wasn’t fun.

_    It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s just a little pain.  How bad could it be?  You’ve been punched before…  What’s worse than that? _

   Lance cut a strip into pieces.  “Ready?  I’m putting it on.”

   Keith felt Lance smooth a strip over an area on the inside of his thigh, near his crotch.

   “I’m going to pull it off in 3… 2… 1…”

   * _ riiiiiiiiip _

   “FOR FUCK’S SAKE LANCE!  WHAT THE HELL!?”

   Lance quickly placed a damp cloth over the area he just waxed.  “Sorry, I know it hurts…”

   “Are you kidding me!?  That was awful!”

   “Yeah, it is awful.”

   “Just give me a second, please.  I’m going to get PTSD from this.”

   Lance chuckled.  “At least you can still have fun.”

   “Gosh Lance…”

   “Ready for another?”

   “Why not?  Just go ahead and rip my dick off while you’re at it.”

   Lance placed another piece on an area closer to Keith’s penis where there was much more hair.

   “This is gonna hurt more, okay?  So 3… 2… 1…”

   * _ riiiiiiiiip _

   “LANCE!”

   “Yeah, it hurt… But the cloth makes it feel a little better, right?”

   “Yeah…”  The cool water did feel good…

   “But look!”  Lance crawled over and showed Keith the hairy wax strip.  “It works!”

   “Lance!  That’s gross!”  Keith looked that the strip and carefully picked it up.  “But it is kinda cool…”

   “Right!?  That’s all your hair.  C’mon, let’s do another!”

   Keith groaned and laid back down.  “How long is this going to take?”

   “I don’t know… at this rate maybe… an hour and a half.”

   “An hour and a half!?”

   “Well, yeah, if you keep yelling at me.”

   “Just keep going.  I want this to end.”

   Lance did just that.  Over and over - press, rip, dab, repeat.  Keith yelled less as time progressed, but Lance still heard him curse under his breath when a strip was peeled off.  It was almost funny watching Keith like this.  His fists would tighten and he would swear, taking it like a real trooper.  Lance eventually got to Keith’s backside and had him lay on his side with his legs apart.

   “It’s almost over, Keith, just a few more.”

   “Okay.”   _ Happy place, happy place, _ Keith thought.   _ Happy, pain-free thoughts… _

   He thought about puppies warm blankets and  _ curling up by the fire… curling up… and ice cream… ice cream at the pier… with Shiro… Shiro… his tall figure… and deep voice… and strong arms… arms… wrapped around me… Shiro’s muscles… and bare chest… pressed against my back… cuddles… kisses… like this… in bed… naked… with my legs spread… Shiro… his hands… his fingers… his- _

   “Ah!~”

   Lance stopped after ripping the strip off.  “You good?”

   Keith blinked and tried to recall what happened.  “Yeah.  Why?”

   “Well, it’s just… you…”  How was Lance supposed to say this?  “Well, that was more of… You sorta… moaned?.”

   “Well, I- I just- it was-”

   “It’s fine… I was just… making sure everything was okay…”

   “Okay… I’ll… yeah…”

   “I’m gonna keep going?  Just, like, two more.”

   “Alright.”

   Keith endured those last two rushes of pain.  He closed his legs and laid back down breathlessly.  That sure was an experience.

   “You feel alright?”  Lance asked as he cleaned things up.  “No severe pain?  No burning?”

   “No, it’s just… sensitive.”  Keith lifted up the towel and examined Lance’s work.  “It’s kinda red.  Is that bad?”

   “Nah, your skin just went through hell.  It’ll go away.  Wanna have a look at my work!?”

   Keith stood up in his towel and Lance gathered up the ones Keith had been laying on. They both shuffled to Lance’s room.  Lance let Keith alone in the room as Keith dropped his towel and looked at himself in the mirror.

   “It’s… wow.”   Keith tried different positions.  Having the hair be gone looked both very foreign and very familiar.  It was smooth too.  Very smooth.

   “You like?  I did a good job, huh?”

   “Yeah, you did.”

   “So, how do you feel?”

   “I…”  Keith felt something but he wasn’t sure what.  “I don’t know.”

   “Fresh?  Confident?  Sexy?”

   Keith felt his cheeks warm up.  “It is kinda sexy… having no hair and all…”

   Lance silently cheered outside.  Mission accomplished.

   “So, would you be more down for sexy times?”

   “Lance!”  Keith felt angry, then embarrassed, then a little cute and sexy.  It was nice when he put his legs together or ran his fingers over himself.  “It feels nice…”

   “Yeah?”

   “I guess… well… if there was someone else…”  By ‘someone else,’ he meant Shiro.

   “Go on…”

   “I mean… It would feel cleaner… and softer…”

   “And more erotic?”

   Keith didn’t respond to that.   _ What would Shiro think if he saw me like this?  Would he like it?  Would he think I was too feminine?  But what if he liked it?  What if I like it? _

   “Keith?  You still in there?”

   “Yeah!  I’m here!”

   “So, overall, would you do it again?  Keep up with it?”

   “I suppose so…”

   Lance tried not to be too loud celebrating in the hallway.  “What do you think Shiro would say?”

   “Lance!”  Keith sunk to the floor and fiddled with the towel.  “He’s… he’s probably not into this stuff.”

_    Nice Lance, you blew it. _

   “I wouldn’t say that.”  Lance had to regain his footing.  “He’s a pretty classy guy.  I’m sure he’d like his partner to be soft and smooth.”

   “Maybe if I was a girl…”

_    Dammit, Lance.  Recover, recover! _

   “I don’t think being a boy or girl matters.  I mean, I don't mind it when someone is waxed like this, whether it be a guy or gal.  I’m sure Shiro would go crazy about it.  Besides, you told me you like it better that way.  It’s for you.”

   “Yeah, well… Shiro has had sex before.  He probably has a lot of preferences from experience and I…”  Keith felt it getting harder to talk.  “I haven’t…”

   Lance gently knocked on the door and Keith wrapped himself up and let Lance in.

   “Hey, it’s okay…”  Lance sat on the floor with Keith.  “There’s nothing wrong with not having had sex yet.  Just because you haven’t done it doesn’t mean you can’t have standards already.”

   “Well what if Shiro doesn’t want to have sex with me?  What if he doesn’t like my body, or thinks I’m not good, or gets bored or something?”

   “Don’t say that-”

   “You’ve had sex plenty of times!  It’s easy for you because you know what to do.”

   “Keith-”

   “What if he doesn’t like that I’m not demanding or confident?  What if he wants to be rough?”

   “He won’t be rough because it’s your first time.”

   “But he doesn’t know that!  What if he thinks there’s something wrong with me?  A virgin in their twenties?  He’s probably a sex god or something!  I bet everyone wanted him!  He’s probably fooled around with more people than I can count!  And what if he wants to do things I don’t want to do?”

   “He won’t push you.”

   “But what if he does!?  I’m not into oral stuff… What if he wants that?  What am I supposed to do?  Just blow him or something!?  What if I just become a story he can tell?  A story about a little scared virgin boy… A little virgin boy who wouldn’t do as he was told or cried during sex…”

   “Don’t say that…”  Lance wrapped his arms around Keith.  “Shiro is a good listener and if you don’t want to do something he won’t make you do it.”

   “But what if I get nervous?  What if I can’t tell him?”

   “He’ll know…”

   “What if he just comes in, fucks me, then dumps me?  What if he does that!?”

   “He won’t…”

   “What if he just wants to pop the little virgin boy so he can add me to a list?  What if I just become another one of his sex toys?  What if he has a list he shows to his friends?  What if I’m just another name to pass around?”

   “Shiro isn’t like that.”

   “What if that’s what he does?  He finds all the little virgin boys like me and leads them on until he can get his cock up their ass so he can say he claimed their virginity?  What if he roughs me up then leaves to find another untainted asshole to tear apart?”

   “Keith, how long have you and Shiro been together?”

   Keith paused and thought.  “It’s… It’ll be a year tomorrow.  He has a special date planned.”

   “Don’t you think if all Shiro wanted a quick fuck he would have left by now?  And do you think he would have gone through all the effort of planning special dates just to split?”

   “I don’t know…”

   “And has he left yet?”

   “No…”

   “And how many times have you two gotten into a heated make out and Shiro has wanted it to turn into sex but you said no and he still stuck around?”

   Keith smiled a little.  “More times than I’d like to admit.”

   “See?  Shiro doesn’t just want you for sex, he wants you for all of you.  So yeah, he also wants to get in your pants, but he didn’t force you into anything despite your feelings.  He’s waiting until you’re ready.”

   Keith smiled and buried his head into Lance.  “He’s nice like that…”

   “Different people have different thoughts and feelings when it comes to sex and relationships and attractions.  You like boys,  Shiro likes boys.”

   “He likes girls, too,” Keith added.

   “Okay, and girls.  I'm pretty sure Hunk has forgotten that anyone other than Shay exists and Pidge likes the ladies.  And people have different preferences as to when they want sex to enter their relationship.  Some people are okay with having it right off the bat, and others wait.  I’ve had plenty of one night stands, and I’m pretty sure Pidge would rather have her foot cut off than have sex on a first date.”

   Keith laughed.

   “And you just want to get to know the person really well before having sex, and you’d prefer having as few sexual partners as possible.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”

   “I guess…”

   Lance held Keith a little tighter.  “I know you’ve been through some messed up stuff and intimacy is hard for you, but you have grown so much.  You trust people more now and I’m really proud of you.  You let Shiro kiss you and give you cuddles and all that.”

   “He’s different…”

   “And from the sound of it, you really like Shiro.”

   “Yeah…”

   “And Shiro really likes you too.  Remember when he came in and let you cry on him after a date?  Or when he punched that guy who was getting all up on you at the gym?”

   “That was awful!  And he gave that guy a bloody nose!”

   “But he was there.  He made sure you were okay.  He put you first.”

   “I guess you’re right…”

   “And does he make you feel special?”

   “He makes me feel special all the time.”

   “See?  You always smile more when you talk about him and relax when you’re near him.  And he just loves telling stories about you when he’s at the gym and at the hospital.”

   “What?”  

   “It’s always ‘Keith is so amazing.’  ‘Keith is so pretty.’  ‘Do you know what Keith did?’  ‘Keith’s so cute.’  ‘Look at this picture of Keith.’  ‘Keith cooks so well.’  ‘Keith is so funny.’  He goes on and on and on!”

   “Really?”

   “C’mon, you do it too!”

   “I do not!”

   Lance closed his eyes and clasped his hands together dramatically.  “Oh Lance, Shiro is so amazing!  He took me on the most romantic date!  It was perfect!  He did all these things!  And we kissed and he said I was beautiful!  Oh, Lance, he’s an angel!”

   Keith shoved Lance.  “I do not sound like that!”

   “You kinda do.”

   Keith smiled.  “He is amazing.  But what does this have to do with sex?”

   “Oh nothing, I’m just showing you how much Shiro means to you and how much you mean to Shiro.  He’s going to be so excited when you two finally have sex.”

   Keith’s smile faded.  “But what if we never do?  What if he gets tired of waiting?  I want to have sex, but…”

   Lance couldn’t lose the distance he had gained.  “Keith, a relationship doesn’t need to have sex to be strong.  Pidge has been dating that girl for what?  Two and a half years?  And the closest thing to sex they’ve done was making out while skinny dipping.  Or playing those erotic dating video games together… That’s not the point.  By you waiting like this, you weed out all those other guys who wouldn’t have been right for you.  Each break up is one step closer to finding the one, and this relationship with Shiro has been one of your longest.”

   “Yeah, it has…  I’m just worried I’ll chicken out when we finally get serious about it.  He seems to want it so badly…”

   “I know man, but sex isn’t everything.”

   “It sure seems like something Shiro wants a lot.”

   “Don’t you think that maybe Shiro’s top priority isn’t sex?  Maybe it’s finding the one?”

   “Maybe…”

   “Maybe he just wants to find the person he can say ‘I love you’ to and really mean it.”

   Keith’s cheeks got red and he smiled.  “What if that’s me?”

_    YES!  FINALLY!  GO LANCE!  BRING IT HOME! _

   “What if it is you?”

   “That’d be amazing.”

   “It would be.  Would you return it?”

   Keith smiled wider.  “Yeah…”  But his smile soon faded.

   “What’s wrong?”

   “I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

   Lance squeezed Keith a little.  “I know it’s hard.”

   “I just feel like there’s something wrong with my sometimes.  Like I’m just not… right.  What if that’s what drives Shiro away?”

   “Now, I don’t think Shiro would have any issues with you or your body or your attitude.  Keith, he adores you.  He likes everything about you.  And I think you like everything about him.”

   “I really do.”

   Lance pointed to the mirror.  “Who’s that right there?  In the towel?”

   “That’s me.”

   “That’s Shiro’s dream guy.  But who’s that handsome devil next to him?”

   “Wow, Lance, way to really ruin the moment!”

   “I couldn’t help it.”

   Keith stood up and looked at himself.  “Thanks, Lance.  I feel a lot better now.”

   “Good enough to get a little steamy one day?”

   Keith smiled again.  “Yeah.  I’m tired though.  I’m gonna sleep.”

   “Alright, see you tomorrow.”

   Keith left Lance’s room and headed to his own.

   “Don’t forget your date tomorrow!”

   “How could I?  It’s out one year anniversary!”

   Lance smiled and stood up.  He found his phone and went to text Shiro.

L:  _ Phase one of Operation Make Keith Feel Special and Sexy is complete _

   A minute passed before Shiro responded.

S:  _ Lance you are a saint.  Thank you so much.  Is Keith okay?  The waxing didn’t kill him? _

L:  _ He’s fine, just a little red and now he has to get used to it _

S:  _ And his mood?  Did you talk to him? _

L:  _ Everything was fine.  There were some ups and downs, but I think I got his confidence up.  What all do you have planned for tomorrow?  Keith said it was something special.  He seemed really excited to go. _

S:  _ We’re going out of town.  We’ll take the scenic route to get there.  Dinner by the water, then strolling through the park by moonlight, and I have a five-star hotel room reserved _

L:  _ Damn, you sure are classy _

S: _I_ _try_

L:  _ So you’ll get it on in that hotel room?  Nice big bed?  Soft sheets?  Fluffy pillows? _

S:  _ Lance, I made sure everything was perfect.   _

L:  _ It’d better be perfect.  Keith probably wants this to be his one first time.  I expect him to come home in one piece. _

S:  _ He will be _

L:  _ I’ll have to take the place of Keith’s father, also best friend who will murder you if you hurt him _

S:  _ I won’t sir. _

L:   _ Good.  Remember to be gentle. _

S:  _ I plan on being nothing less than _

L:  _ Good _

S:  _ Oh, and could you make sure Keith has extra clothes packed? _

L:  _ Didn’t you tell him what was going on? _

S:  _ I said we may have to stay the night if it get’s too late.  He doesn’t know the overnight stay is already planned out. _

L:  _ You sly dog _

S:  _ Sorry I want it to be special and a surprise.  It’s our one year _

L:  _ Gifts? _

S:  _ We already agreed on no gifts. _

L:  _ What about the next morning? _

S:  _ Breakfast in bed, cuddles, just basically lounging about until we want to leave. _

L:  _ Don’t you need to get out at a certain time? _

S:  _ I made arrangements. _

L:  _ What if Keith doesn’t want sex? _

S:  _ Nothing changes.  We’ll just get to kiss and cuddle more. _

L:  _ Sometimes I hate how perfect you are _

S:  _ That sounds like something Keith would say. _

L:  _ Are you going to say it? _

S:  _ Say what? _

L:  _ That you love him _

S:  _ Over and over again _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I have had this written for probably months and now it is time to post!
> 
> If you haven't, read the fic that leads up to this ("Worries") to better understand what Keith and Lance were talking about (what?). Like mentioned above, this is part 2 in a 3 part mini-series. The final installment will be posted on Keith's birthday, so keep a look out if you are interested.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
